


Species, Individual, and Organization Reports

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: All of my world-building 'Report' style works assembled in one place.
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

This is a series of works reporting on various original species, organizations, and notable individuals that I have created. Due to the wildly varied nature of some of the creatures, I've elected to not use ratings or warnings, as I can't adequately rate it collectively. I will however attempt to put a note at the beginning of any entries that may be upsetting. Additionally, some entries may have external links to reference pictures that are currently hosted on FA.


	2. Specimen Report: Kayo'tai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warning For Death (Conceptual and Child)

Specimen Report: Pirate Lord Kayo'tai

Known Aliases: N/A

Known Affiliations: None Known

Threat Level: High A Class (Possible S Class candidate)

Info: There was once a small child in a village by the sea. He was a frail, sickly child, and as such, was deemed to be not long for this world. Though he longed for adventure, he was never allowed to stray far from his house, not even to visit the beach and sea. Despite this, he was known to sneak off and explore on his own, often returning injured or experiencing a decline in his health. On one such occasion, he wandered into the nearby forest and tripped over an unseen stone, falling into a long-since-abandoned wishing well, where he drowned.

There was once a bustling town, at the center of which was a well, home to a wish spirit. Over time, however, the town slowly died out, having been hit by disasters and plague, being slowly reclaimed by nature. Centuries passed, and all traces of the town had faded, save for the well and its fading wish spirit. Now covered in trees and wildlife, people began to slowly reclaim the area, a small seaside village pushing back the forest where the well lay forgotten. Until the day a dying child fell in.

Kayorn, the doomed child, longing for adventure.

Irtai, the evanescing spirit, desperate for recognition.

Two deaths led to a singular rebirth as Kayo'tai, who grew up to eventually become recognized as a Pirate Lord, sailing (and occasionally terrorizing) the oceans of his homeworld, chasing down legends and tales of mythical treasure, claiming several for himself. Eventually, however, the legends of his home grew few and far between, and so he set his sights on a new challenge: that of other worlds. Stealing himself a path between realms, he now sails the ocean between stars, visiting worlds he comes across, all in search of his next adventure, recruiting temporary crew members in those worlds to sail with him. Those who manage to impress him are often offered a permanent place among his crew.

Known Abilities: As a being who is part shark and part water/wish spirit, he is noted to be an incredibly dangerous opponent to face while swimming. In addition to having high speed and maneuverability in the water, he has a rapid regenerative ability while submerged and a potent affinity for water magic, often turning entire bodies of water against his opponents. He is also noted to be highly proficient and have a preference for spears and staves both on land and while swimming. Perhaps the most dangerous aspect to him however is the fact that he seems to still be able to use the wish spirit powers that were involved in his creation, with a degree of freedom not possessed by other beings with such powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> external images:
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28608897/
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28608909/


	3. Specimen Report: Zerstava

Specimen Report: Zerstava

Known Aliases: N/A

Known Affiliations: None Known

Threat Level: B Class (Considered D Class, however)

Info: While his nature as an (admittedly quite powerful) Incubus ranks him as a B class threat, his personality as a sex-obsessed, submissive cockslut renders him no more threatening than a D class, with the only real risk from an encounter with him is being worn out for a little while. Despite being a full-fledged incubus, he takes the form of an anthropomorphic cat, though it is unknown if this is simply his natural form, one he prefers, or the result of some sort of spell or curse placed upon him. Regardless, he is quite graceful and extremely flexible and, outside of a small handful of kinks, is willing to do just about anything a more dominant guy wants him to do. He is also rather short, to the point that the average kyrusharn has a height advantage over him.

Known Abilities: Zerstava is known to possess an incredibly powerful regenerative ability, to the point of being effectively immortal. It is believed that it would take complete atomization alongside total erasure of him from others' memories in order to genuinely kill him, and even that theory is estimated to only have a 48% chance of success should anyone genuinely attempt it. He is also known to be proficient in sex-related magics, primarily ones that help facilitate sex between him and another male, particularly those larger than himself, though he has one rare occasions been known to weaponize sex for rituals to get revenge on those who have slighted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> External Image Links:
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28745395/
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28745425/ (NSFW)


	4. Specimen Report: Rikuras Malxatras Izunari

Specimen Report: Rikuras Malxatras Izunari

Known Alias: Riku, Shadow, Oblivion Engine, Primal Chimaera

Known Affiliations: Nephlima Valiencis (Izunari - Birth), Jayce Seneo Lylise (Antithesis, Enemy, Ally, TwinSoul), Eon Furioso (Close Friend)

Threat Level: Mid-A Class [Momentum]* (* - Momentum based individuals grow more powerful the longer a fight goes on. Thier classification is therefore denoted by how powerful they are at rest/at a moments notice. Momentum based individuals can easily take down opponents of a significantly higher threat level provided the fight lasts long enough, and many have numerous methods of avoiding death. Use caution when fighting one.)

Info: Created to be a living siege engine (dubbed as the "Oblivion Engine") by Fiolthanos Izunari (Nephilim King, Current Patriarch of Izunari [Reach]* ((* - translation error, closest approximation)), Advent Lord), he was for a time a perfect weapon. Created by splicing a significant number of species genomes into one of his unborn children, giving him several additional abilities, he was also coded with several failsafes and killswitches, though over time Rikuras has seemingly deactivated, dismantled, or otherwise circumvented several if not all of them. Due to an unknown series of events, however, Rikuras broke free of the Nephilim King's chains and escaped to a neutral world. When Fiolthanos followed and started laying waste to Csherenia, Rikuras, through an unknown method, crafted a prison seal and locked Fiolthanos away, though the planet was destroyed. It is unknown where he went after this, though he did briefly resurface as a mercenary several systems over, though shortly after being found (and after some fairly chaotic events involving binding crystals and powerful summons, the details of which were kept extremely hidden to those who weren't directly involved, most of which died) he slipped away again. Sightings of him become erratic and sparse for a time, with a brief but spectacularly destructive re-emergence in which he and and entity dubbed "Project Guilty Spark" (later identified as Jayce Seneo Lylise) designed to be an equal opposite to the Oblivion Engine, fought and leveled an evacuated city, during which Rikuras narrowly won. The two were reported to be seen conversing both before and after the battle, though what was said to each other is unknown. The next known sighting, the two of them were working togethor and seemed to have a fairly strong camaraderie with one another, though how this game to be is unknown. The two of them, along with an as-of-yet unknown third party took on and destroyed an S-Class Abomination that was threatening a significant number of worlds inside a pocket dimension, though in the process of sending the third party back to thier original world the two were trapped inside the collapsing pocket dimension and thier souls became significantly damaged and were believed to be completely destroyed. A great deal of time later, however, rumours surfaced of an individual who seemed to contain traces of both entities' signature. It is believed the two merged into one being in an attempt to recover from the damage inflicted by the collapsing pocket dimension until the souls are strong enough to sustain themselves under thier own power once again.

Known Abilities:  
-Shapeshifting  
-Living Soul Cairn (he seems to be able to absorb and contain the souls of both allies and enemies alike, and in some cases has even been seen using abilties held by the souls he's absorbed)  
-Rumoured Intermittent Empath Abilities  
-Intermittent Precognition  
-High Magical Abilities (Common to many of the known species mixed into him)  
-Regenerative Factor of unknown strength (significant and/or near fatal damage have been the only things to result in permanent changes to any known 'form')  
-Any intrinsic ability found in any of the species in his genetic makeup (contrary to rumours, he can use these abilities regardless of what form he is actually in, though he seems to prefer to stick to certain abilities with certain forms as a way of masking his true capabilities)

Known Species (List to be updated at any time, it is unknown the full extent of his hybridization):  
-Nephlima Eclipsal/Nephlima Valiencis (base)  
-Uricapra  
-Necrazoa Dragon  
-Graziel Dragon  
-Tetrarania Snake  
-Neruac Dragon  
-Nightmare Dragon  
-Sea Leviathan  
-Primordial Leviathan  
-Gore/Shagaru/Cataclysmic Magala  
-Kyrusharn  
-SharnReaver  
-"Star-Hound" (Species Unknown, colloquial name)  
-Snow Leopard  
-Naga  
-Serpent  
-Hydra  
-Sabertooth  
-Wolf  
-Werewolf  
-Thresher Shark  
-Unknown Dragonoid (Not a true dragon)  
-Kitsune  
-Fox  
-Skindog  
-Avlis Dragon  
-[Silhouette] Dragon (translation error - closest approximation)  
-Incubus  
-Heart-drinker Succubus  
-Classical Chimera  
-Velidae  
-Phoenix  
-Kirin  
-Skycrown Avia  
-Crow  
-Raven  
-Mimic  
-Slime Monster (it is believed that species such as this one, which are known for physical instability/malleability, were added to provide additional genetic stability)  
-Shade  
-Griffin  
-Selkie  
-Doppelganger  
-Vampire (Sanguine)  
-Vampire (Energy)  
-Couerl  
-Displacer beast  
-Mishipeshu ('Water panther')  
-Multiple Feline species  
-Dracolich (It is unknown how this was accomplished)  
-Aisdellfaer ('Death Elves')  
-Abyss Dragon Namielle  
-Veilhydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> External Image Links:
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/kikyonari/folder/334551/Rikuras-Malxatras-Izunari-Riku (entire gallery sub-folder, some NSFW entries)


	5. Species Report: Tetrarania Snake

Species Report: Tetrarania Snake

Details: A serpentine creature with a bladed tail, which secretes an extremely powerful poison, which grows more powerful with age. (Oldest examples have been known to have a poison which can dissolve through stone on contact.) It possesses triple rows of razor-sharp fangs, which secrete a strong paralytic venom. They have no true sense of sight, instead using a sense akin to a cross between a radar device and tracking magic, which allows them to detect anything in thier vicinity, and as such, their evolution has phased out the need for eyes, leaving only vestigial eye-socket like markings, which can be either a darker shade of thier scale colours or even a different one entirely in order to fool prey.

In terms of size ranges, it never stops growing during its lifetime, and unless killed by a handful of predator species can be very long lived. The smallest variant ever found and recorded was 3 centimeters in size, while the oldest living specimen ever found and recorded was over 300 feet in length, although one world has a moderately sized country that is rumoured to be built along the spine of a dormant Tetrarania, however this is unconfirmed (if true, however, it would be a snake at least equal in size to the entire continental US while curled up).

In terms of temperament, as a whole the species is considered nonagressive, and, while naturally dangerous, is capable of being somewhat domesticated provided the handler know exactly what they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> External Image Link:
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/19539840/ (very old)


	6. Species Report: Kyrusharn

Species Report: Kyrusharn

Details: The Kyrusharn are a felinoid species whose heights average around 4 feet and max out at around 5 feet. Their tails will usually match their height in length, and the spikes on the end are not just tufts of fur, as they are actually quite sharp and sturdy, able to punch into or carve chunks out of solid stone by the time a Kyrusharn begins to form a gender identity (roughly puberty).

Physically, the Kyrusharn are agendered, though when aroused will take on the gender characteristics of their gender identity. They tend to favor ace and demi sexualities, however, and generally have a low sex drive, so getting one into bed tends to take a bit of effort and getting to know them. Due to their somewhat flexible physical genders, all Kyrusharn are capable of becoming pregnant regardless of their gender identity. However, they tend to have a low rate of pregnancy (and of impregnating a viable partner), however, of the pregnancies that do occur, they have a 90% chance of being carried to term without complication, as well as a 98% chance of being born as a Kyrusharn, as their genes are considered a strongly dominant trait.

Their spine, and in turn their tail, is highly flexible and durable, and is even capable of healing over time. Additionally, once every five years ago, they will 'shed' their spines, where old, damaged, or otherwise weakened pieces will be pushed out of their backs and tip of their tail, replaced with new, stronger growth, more similar to a muscle than a bone. Their spine also doubles as their vocal chords, and perhaps due to its size, makes them fairly good at mimicking sounds. During the shedding process, they tend to sound somewhat hoarse, similar to a person with a sore throat, in addition to being rather irritable.

Locales:

The Kyrusharn homeworld is full of lakes, forests, and oceans, and as such the Kyrusharn are adept at swimming and climbing. Those who live near the oceans are good at fishing, using basic spears when young and still learning, and then later their tails instead when more skilled. The most skilled fishers can take down the sea leviathans that can be found there, a single one of which can feed a moderately sized community for nearly a week. The groups found more inland will fish in the lakes as well as hunt other species. Though they have a mostly peaceful coexistence with the earth drakes found there, skirmishes have broken out from time to time, making the forest-dwelling Kyrusharn typically more adept at combat than the average coast-dwelling Kyrusharn.

Due to their agendered society, nudity is not considered taboo or sexual in any way, and clothing is largely optional. Having actual sex in public view, however, is still considered mildly indecent and is frowned upon.

Due to the unique nature of their vocal chords, Kyrusharn have adapted a number of loud, piercing cries for use as distress signals or emergency warnings, the most prevalent of which is remarkably similar to the sounds believed to have been made by velociraptor antirrhopus of prehistoric earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> External Image Links:
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28766677/


	7. Species Report: Sea Leviathans

Despite the name and the fact that their physical appearance would suggest a species that is reptilian in nature or among the class of actinopterygii type animals, Sea Leviathans of the Kyrusharn homeworld have more in common genetically with rabbits and shrews, particularly in reproduction and disposition.

Like rabbits, they breed often and in large numbers, growing to adulthood swiftly. Thier disposition, much like shrews, is extraordinarily aggressive, attacking most other creatures on sight and attempting to devour almost anything they come across. Borderline apex predators of the seas, they are also cannibalistic and will kill and devour others of their species. A pair of sea leviathans breeding will stain the surrounding water red for miles, as they will attack each other even during the process, warning off anyone who knows what the crimson water means. Every so often, they will also enter a frenzied state, where several of them gather and breed in mass quantities, the sheer violence of which causes entire oceans to turn red, and the tide to pick up erratically even at great distances. No one knows what causes these frenzies or breeding surges, though there are theories that it may be triggered by populations decreasing past certain thresholds as a way to avoid potential extinction.

As thier name suggests, they are large aquatic creatures, almost serpentine in appearance, their scales typically being bright colours, though there is an extremely rare variant species with jet black scales. Unlike the normal sea leviathans, which lack the higher intelligence needed for reasoning and self-aware thought and are simply animals, this variant species is extremely intelligent and rumoured to possess a handful of psychic abilities. Only 8 have been known to have appeared in history, but each one has had a profound impact on the surrounding areas, including actively changing coastlines.

Coastal Kyrusharn will typically avoid Sea Leviathans whenever possible, with only the absolute top tier hunters taking them on. The death rate is high, as even a single mistake can easily be fatal to the Kyrusharn, but a successful hunt will feed a village for weeks if not months at a time, as well as earning the hunter a great deal of respect among the community.

Black Sea Leviathans, however, are not to be trifled with should a Kyrusharn come across one. No one in living memory knows exactly what they're capable of or how to take one down, merely legends and myths from long ago, supported by ruins and historical documents. Every single one of the 8 that have appeared have taken down an entire community with it.


	8. Species Report: Uricapra

Species: Beast Class Greater Demonic Entity

General Threat Level: High B/Low A, High A in packs.

Description: Though demonic in origin, Uricapra behave more like highly sentient animals than most demons. They closely resemble large wolves, the largest of which have a head-height of a taller than average man, typically possess dark fur colours, and glowing tribal-like markings, the colour of which can vary wildly and signifies any potential allegiances they may have: For lone Uricapra, the colour is unique to them, matching thier aura. For those who are part of a pack, all pack members will have the same colour markings as the Alpha of the pack, with the Alpha's markings glowing brighter. If someone manages to forcibly subdue an Uricapra, thier markings will be the same colour as thier controller's aura, albeit non-glowing, and if someone manages to create a Bond with an Uricapra (as a Familiar or similar bonds), it will be very brightly glowing the colour of the Bonded's aura. In addition, they possess between one and three large horns on thier head which is capable of generating lightning. The number of horns has no correlation to the strength of the Uricapra, and they are not actually immune to electrical based attacks, so if one manages to redirect their attacks back at them it affects them as much as any other creature struck by lightning is affected. Known tactics typically involve using thier teeth and claws to take down prey, though another common one is to ram into a foe with thier horns before blasting electricity directly into thier opponent. Somewhat more rarely, Uricapra also possess the ability to launch bolts and blasts of the electricity from thier horns.

Rumored Variants: There's been legends and stories of a solid white Uricapra with no bright crimson markings, though zero evidence to support the existence of such a variant. Despite this, supposed "eyewitnesses" still pop up every so often.


	9. Species Report: Nightmare Dragons

Nightmare Dragons:

Species: Draconic Class Greater Demonic Entity

General Threat Level: High A Rank

Description: Nightmare dragons are believed to be a rare offshoot of fear demons, rather than a true dragon, in spite of thier name. Behaviour wise, however, is generally the same as that of normal dragons. The circumstances of thier birth are currently unknown, however some sources believe they come into existence at the same time as a Neruac Dragon, with some scholars even referring to them as 'Neruac's Shadow'. Regardless of thier origin, they are noted to have a strong, viciously aggressive response to Neruac Dragons, the two species almost always attacking each other on sight. The handful of times were members of the two species didnt immediately get into a fight did have the two engage in a verbal confrontation full of thinly veiled hostility, however.

Appearance: While some do resemble regular dragons, albeit with dark scales or curved horns, some have been known to look instead like vaguely dragonoid abominations. Thier name comes from the nightmares left behind by thier presence, be it a monstrous appearance, thier oddly echoing shriek, or perhaps an aura or unique magical ability intrinsic to thier species. One particularly infamous example was of the monstrous variety of nightmare dragons, possessing five twisted, mangled looking wings, three viciously clawed arms, legs like an arachnid, a single eye on an exposed skull, and no less than a dozen impossibly wide jaws on its face.


	10. Species Report: Neruac Dragons

Neruac Dragons:

Species: Draconic Class Greater Divine Entity

General Threat Level: High A Rank

Description: Neruac Dragons (colloquially known in some parts as Neo-Arc Dragons) are believed to be born of particularly strong wishes or dreams, occasionally referred to as 'Desire Dragons'. Regardless of thier supposed origin, they can be just as kind or cruelly malevolent as any other dragon. Some consider them to be more prone to using manipulation rather than outright dominance, but there have been examples throughout history of Neruac Dragons conquering territory through sheer force. They appear to have an almost psychic ability to sense Nightmare Dragons within thier territory, and usually respond to them with extreme hostility and violence.

Appearance: Generally resembling light-scaled dragons, some have been known to take on almost angelic appearances, and even some are rumoured to generally take on humanoid forms regularly. They tend to be a bit harder to identify by appearance compared to most other draconic species due to being known polymorphs, and often changing thier appearance. Unlike true shapeshifters though, most of thier magical transformations do have a limited time to them.


	11. Species Report: Graziel Dragons

Graziel Dragons:

Species: Greater Dragon

General Threat Level: Low A Rank* (* - Generally non-hostile)

Description: Graziel dragons, also known as Breeder Dragons, have a curious trait of having a roughly 99.999% male birth rate, with only a single female being born every thirty-six thousand years (Queen-morph variant). Highly sociable for greater dragons, thier nickname comes from the fact they are highly susceptible to hybridization, able to successfully interbreed with almost any other sentient species. As if to draw attention to it, thier cock is extremely bioluminescent and glows a bright blue, the glowing being stsrong enough that it can be seen through clothing on humanoid figures unless the clothing is made with specialized materials capable of blocking light. The cum is similarly luminescent and can easily stain surfaces, including skin, and the stains can last for days if not weeks at a time without being "refreshed", even if vigorously washed. Areas with a high concentration of glowing patches are typically believed to Graziel nests.

Subspecies: Queen-Morph Graziel

General Threat Level: Low S Rank

Unlike normal Graziel's which are typically non-hostile and highly social, Queen Morphs are reclusive, territorial, and extremly hostile towards any living thing within hundreds of miles. They are also significantly larger than male Graziels, and capable of controlling others of thier kind. In addition to this, they generally have at least three males nearby at any given time, making taking them down an incredibly dangerous endeavour.


	12. Species Report: Necrazoa Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning: Body Horror/Parasitic Consumption

Necrazoa Dragons:

Species: Greater Dragon

General Threat Level: High A Rank

Description: Necrazoa dragons, also known as Parasite dragons or Corpsebirth dragons, are born via eggs injected into a living entity or freshly made corpses, and then the newborn devours the entity from the inside out. It then continues to grow with the use of its unique breath weapon, a purple flame that doesnt burn, instead stealing a victim's life force to add to it's own. It grows after each kill, the amount it grows being dependant upon the vitality of it's prey. The breath weapon does rely on willpower, but very few entities possess the sheer force of will to usurp that of a Necrazoa. As a side effect of it's breath weapon, they are conventionally immortal and cannot die of old age. Thier scales, while tough, are mostly reinforced by magic, though for some unknown reason weapons made of solid wood are able to bypass whatever magic is used to reinforce it's hide, and the top of its skull is the weakest point on it's body. Anyone intending to kill one is recommended to aim for that spot with a weapon made of wood. A further curiousity is that, should one be slain, it's killer will be imbued with draconic magic and transformed into a dragonoid entity, taking on traits of the dragon species that most closely matches thier disposition (someone gaining Necrazoa traits is rather rare, however). Appearance wise, Necrazoa scales will always be a single solid colour, with the exception of the lower half of it's tail, which will either be a stark white if the majority of the scales are dark coloured, or a jet black if the majority of it's scales are dark coloured. For males, the end of the tail will resemble that of a shark's, and mainly be used to bludgeon prey that is too close for it's breath attack to be utilized. For females, however, the tail ends in an ovipositor stinger loaded with an extremely powerful paralytic that also delivers one, or in rare cases two, eggs if it has any that are fertilized.

Variant Species: Deutero-Morph Necrazoa

General Threat Level: High A Rank

Description: After a Necrazoa absorbs enough life force, they cocoon themselves in the purple flame they breathe and begin to metamorphosize into a Deutero-Morph. These variants are much larger, growing large horns wreathed in purple soulfire, as well as sporting tails of both genders. The stinger tail produces pre-fertilized eggs at a faster rate than normal females, while the shark tail is larger and more flexible. In additon to being larger and more powerful physically, thier breath weapon is altered from a single stream to a spiral beam, covering a larger area and being more difficult to predict and avoid. Challenging one of these, while still an A rank, is significantly more challenging than a basic Necrazoa, and thier final difference is in thier death cast: instead of turning thier killer into a partial draconic entity, it transforms them into a full fledged dragon.


	13. Species Report: Palehydra

Palehydra: Palehydras are known for both thier lighter scale colours and their somewhat unique preference for colder biomes, many of them being able to survive at much lower temperatures than is typical for reptilian creatures. Typically found in high mountains or frozen tundras, palehydras have an extremely high resistance to ice-based magic and attacks, and they run so cold that they even have a mild resistance to fire when compared to the more common breeds.

Known Subspecies:

Veilhydra: These arctic hydras are known to be ambush predators and possess an extremely accurate camouflage system, bordering on outright invisibility with the sole exception of thier eyes. They are also rather intelligent and able to disguise themselves as something other than thier immediate background, with at least one known instance of a coiled up Veilhydra disguising itself as an inn partway up a mountain trail to prey on unsuspecting travelers.

Gravewinder Hydra: These hydras are uniquely non-hostile, preffering to make nests and safeguard gravesites and being perfectly able to live in harmony with nearby settlements. Many such settlements will even bring offerings to a gravewinder hydra should one settle at the local cemetery, as thier ire is only ever directed as those who would defile the dead, such as tomb robbers, irreverent necromancers, and in rare cases other monsters that may be passing through its territory. Gravewinder Hydras possess a paralytic venom, powerful enough to even incapacitate other hydra species for days at a time, during which the Gravewinder will devour its prey. While they will eat other monsters and accept offerings from townsfolk, they do not actually require food, being able to absorb nutrients from the air, earth, and sky as needed. Keenly intelligent and able to sense others' intent, they will know quite quickly whether a person is there merely to visit a loved one's grave or to loot it, or a benevolent necromancer there to bring peace to a restless spirit, such as by finding its murderer, or a hostile one looking to recruit a workforce, even liches who seek only to continue learning or those who wish to conquer. There exists a city named Ariadne on the edges of the Wildlands (purely monster territory) built by necromancers and undead bound by timed contract and volunteers to serve as a last safe haven for those adventuring out that is watched over by multiple Gravewinder Hydras. Due to this, the more militant anti-undead religious organizations, such as the Augerell, maintain a meticulous level of ignorance and plausible deniability to its existence and location, so as to allow it to continue operating.

Snowstinger Hydra: Snowstingers are one of the coldest-blooded palehydra subspecies known to exist. Covered in jagged layers of permafrost, these hydras are considered to be extremely deadly. All but immune to fire, it takes a heat level in excess of approximately 5800 degrees kelvin (for reference, about 100 degrees kelvin hotter than the earth's inner core or about the surface of the sun) to begin melting thier icy exterior. Native to the now-dead world of Exceoi (many scholars are still arguing over the exact pronunciation), they would have been stranded there and died out when a clutch of them managed to burrow into thier world's core and freeze it over, however a scientist attempted to create a synthetic Gate to another world in a desperate bid for survival. Ultimately, his machine malfunctioned and was unreliable, and now Gates to and from Exceoi will tear open on other planets at seemingly random. While Snowstingers are indeed a major threat, they ARE killable, and a few expeditions into the portals have occurred which resulted in the information that is known about them. Snowstinger's do have one of the lowest regenerative factors of all known hydra variants, which is a boon in killing them should one be able to break past the ice covering them. If one finds themselves unexpectedly transported to or stranded on Exceoi however, survival chances are slim, as the planet is cold and dead and Snowstinger hydras are the dominant species as well as one of the very few that have even managed to survive there.


	14. Species Report: Draciera Noivera Hydrafols

Draciera Noivera Hydrafols

Species: Greater Dragon

General Threat Level: High A / Low S Rank

Description: Has several more common names, such as the 'false hydra' 'noise dragon' and 'screaming serpent', this dragon disguises itself as a massive hydra, however this massive monster is a true dragon. The four 'hydra' heads are in fact part of the tail of the creature, with the dragon's body and head being disguised as the 'tail'. It is incredibly sensitive to sound, using an advanced form of echolocation to move backwards while disguised. It's breath weapon are sound waves, which it can change the frequency of to either release concussive blasts of raw force, or a haunting melody with hypnotic tones, usually accompanied by the 'hydra' heads swaying about, pulling victims under its sway to disable any defenses a settlement may have that could slow it down. Violently destructive and hostile to anything in it's path, they are massive threats and when one is spotted entire armies are raised to try and take it down. They reproduce asexually, as when one reaches the end of its lifespan it will lay three to five eggs. When those eggs hatch, the newborn dragons will immediately attack one another, and in most cases the entire clutch will self-terminate, though there have been fringe cases of siblings working together. When one sheds it's disguise, the 'tail' appears to break apart, with the rest of the dragon's limbs unfolding from within. It is capable of channeling it's breath weapon through the false heads on the tail, however it is weaker than when used normally. Thankfully, their extreme threat level is curbed somewhat by thier general hostility and cannibalistic tendencies, as well as thier far shorter-than-average lifespans, living an average of 400 years (in comparisons to most greater dragons lifespans stretching for up to thousands of years). Thier hypnotic siren calls can be quite diverse, bringing several different creatures under thier command as long as they can find the right 'frequency' to ensnare a particular target.

Recommended course of action is to evacuate upon rumours of a sighting.


	15. Organization Report: Silencers

Organization Report: Silencers

Of the ten worlds known to have naturally contained Draciera Noivera Hydrafols, three have had the species go extinct. Skeletons of the false hydra have been found in the frozen world of Exceoi, Terriana suffered a Class-X apocalyptic event and was utterly destroyed, and the Veil Proxima eliminated them through unknown methods. Of the remaining seven, one world in particular has a group that excels at hunting down the noise dragon, known as the Silencers.

The founder of the order that came to be known as the Silencers was a young boy by the name of Zekiri. An aspiring wind mage, he accidentally deafened himself while attempting to invent a new spell. For most, this would be a career-ending mistake, as being able to hear the wind is key to learning wind magic. Undeterred by this, Zekiri slowly created a new branch of wind magic, becoming attuned to the sky in a way none had ever managed before, replacing the sense he had lost with one vastly superior. Instead of being able to hear, he had merged the ability to sense changes in the wind into his sight, though it still had some disadvantages such as not translating actual sounds. This was why, when his small village set off sirens to evacuate due to an incoming DNH specimen, he did not evacuate in time, and was still in the village when it arrived, everyone else having evacuated via the town's warp gate to the kingdom capital. When the Royal Army came back through the gate, they expected to find the boy's corpse, if it was still even recoverable, but to thier surprise they found the boy fighting and in fact WINNING against a noise dragon. His deafness rendered him immune to it's hypnotic attacks, and his unique method allowed him to see the concussive blasts of sound it launched at him, using his self-taught mastery of wind magic to dodge with almost preternatural ease, retaliating with massive blades of wind, severing the fake hydra heads until the dragon grew enraged and revealed it's true self. Unlike the hydras they imitate, Draciera Noivera Hydrafols specimens do not have an advanced regenerative factor, so every wound carved into it's flesh was a toll that quickly added up to a fatal wound, and the Royal Army watched in awe as a small deaf boy single-handedly tore apart one of the greatests threats in the land.

When the king was told of this, Zekiri was granted access to much more advanced training, and went on to teach others his skill set. Many of his initial students were aspiring mages who were already deaf, some naturally and others through accidents, though over time several volunteered and thus methods to painlessly deafen someone were devised to facilitate thier training. The Silencers became incredibly respected by the kingdom that hosted them and even other countries of the world, choosing to be neutral in thier goal of protecting the world from the noise dragons, and as such sign languages were taught alongside basic languages in schools worldwide.

The end of Zekiri's tale is no less dramatic than its beginning, personally facing down the only known clutch of five false hydras that chose to cooperate with one another rather than fight. While he was able to hold his own against them fairly well, they managed to surround him and started to bombard him with immensely powerful sound waves, however he managed to turn things around on them by twisting the sky, causing the attacks to reverbrate and rebound in a feedback loop that lasted days, and at it's end all six of them perished, every bone in thier bodies having shattered. The nature of his final act warped the sky in the area, and to this day is known as the Sky Spiral, where clouds and wind currents twist and loop back on themselves for long stretches of time. Many Silencers and trainees visit it frequently, both as a lesson and a testament to thier origins.


	16. Species Report: Skindog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes of corruption, transformation, and getting fucked by a monster. Skip if that's not your cup of tea.

Skindogs:

Species: Quadrupedal Infestation Vehicle

General Threat Level: B Rank

Description: Though it's known as a 'skindog', there is zero evidence it began as a dog, and lacks any actual skin. Typically they are a walking mass of bone, eyes, and tentacles, relentlessly pursuing their intended prey, which consists of anything that moves and isn't their own kind. They are highly aggressive hunters and have seemingly infinite stamina and no need to breathe, fully capable of utilizing their tentacles in a number of ways, with full range of motion. Though most victims are devoured as food or succumb to their highly infectious fangs, a select few are forcibly pinned down and 'converted' into another of the species. How these secondary victims are selected is unknown (though some sources claim the monsters are responding to some sort of subconscious desire of their victims), but once selected they are chased until they collapse, at which point the skindog pounces on them, pinning them down and using its tentacles to shred any clothes they might have on. At this point, the tentacles will typically wind around the victims' limbs and/or into their mouth as it begins to fuck load after viral load into them, corrupting and mutating them from within. Tests with androids revealed that they are capable of altering even non-biological targets (which raises more questions about their true origins), but also revealed several details about the process. The monster's cock (and they all seem to be male, regardless of original gender) is both barbed like a feline and has a series of four knots throughout it, each one seemingly to serve as a sort of 'progress bar', each knot representing 25% corruption. Up until the second knot, very little outward changes occur, though scans indicated several internal and mental changes would occur during this time. At around 3 knots in, the physical changes start to occur, with the process completing shortly after the victim takes the last knot, the two creatures separating a few minutes later. This method takes several hours from start to finish. However, on rare occasions the monster will pull out and leave the victim after the first knot. The 'victim' will then, over the course of several days, gather like-minded individuals around itself as it mutates, with the physical changes coming last but swiftly once they begin, before entering a conversion frenzy and trapping all the other victims inside the nest. Due to the nature of their reproduction, the population of skindogs in an area can swiftly spiral out of control, so even a single one is capable of causing a major disaster in a given location.


End file.
